gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Sakura
was a Japanese teacher at Megurigaoka High School and the faculty adviser for the School Life Club (or School Living Club). She was affectionately called "Megu-nee" by her students (rather than her preferred "Sakura-sensei"). She was a supporting-main character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series, though her influence on the members of the School Living Club lasts much longer. Appearance Megumi was a young, beautiful woman with a petite build. She had long, wavy, pink hair, tied with a ribbon into a long ponytail at the back that reached her hips. However, after the incident it can be seen that her long pony tail had been cut off to her shoulder length while she had claimed that longer hair "seemed childish". She also had an ahoge pointing up, that curled at the tip. She wore a grey hair clip and also had bright, hot, pink eyes and fair skin. Megumi was usually seen with a long purple dress with black lace on the bottom of the sleeves and a ribbon around her neck, paired with a long, golden cross necklace. In addition to this, she also wore white, short socks and brown shoes. After Megumi was infected, she became a walking corpse with rotting flesh and visibly tattered clothes, from the attack of the other zombies. Her hair remained frayed and ill kept when Kurumi Ebisuzawa found her in the basement. Upon deeper inspection, it can be seen that Megumi's mouth was torn and much of the skin had left or was slowing falling off, exposing teeth. Personality Megumi was an extremely kind, young woman, who cared for her students more than herself. She had a soft tone in her voice and a generally a calm demeanor when around others. She was also very innocent and meek at times. However, when she's alone, Megumi could be seen breaking down. She was very gentle and polite, as she was well liked by her students. She always wanted to help her students and comfort them as she did for Yuki and Kurumi. In the end, Megumi had a very brave character and had demonstrated a large amount of responsibility. She tended to be mature, calm, and collected when the situation called for it. She was aware of Yuki's delusions and concluded that it was her fault for that Yuki's time has stoppedChapter 4. Even after infection, she retained some of her responsibility as the student's teacher. While she could not prevent herself from attacking, like any other zombie, it can be seen through her scribbled journal (in the anime, she wrote the names of the students in a journal kept somewhere in the basement) that she still remembers them. Rather than going to a place that was important to her, she forced herself to hide in the basement so as to minimize the chances of having to attack the girls. History Megumi worked as a Japanese Teacher at Megurigaoka High School, even though some people (her mother, for example) said that it didn't fit her, because she was very meek. When the outbreak occurred, she and Yuuri Wakasa formed the School Life Club with herself as faculty advisor. One day, when the club was expanding their "safe zone" by setting up some barricades around the school, it began to rain and hordes of zombies began to enter the school. From this, Megumi sacrificed herself in place of the girls, whom were locked in the broadcasting room. Megumi was trapped with a wound (bite mark) on her arm. As Yuki cried out to help her, Megumi was attacked by infected students until she, herself, became infected. After being infected, Megumi started banging on the door; in her thoughts, she was crying out in hunger. She had begged for the girls to let her in, saying that she loved them and she was very hungry. From that moment, she realized that she could still help the girls, recalling the emergency manual, and headed downstairs to the basement, resisting her hunger. Eventually, she crawled underneath the partially opened shutters and remained there until she was found by Kurumi, and later Miki. Despite infection, Megumi remained being a supporting character (particularly for Yuki) throughout the series, as Yuki's illusion. Story When Kurumi left to examine the basement, she crawls under the partially opened shutters and steps into the shallow water within the room. She then tosses a glow stick in the water and see's an infected person walking towards. To her utter shock, she sees Megumi with half of her mouth torn off, exposing teeth. Kurumi runs to hide from her then begins to shout questions as to why this had to happen. Afterwards, she darts out, screaming, and begins to strike Megumi down. As she lifts her shovel into the air, she envisions Megumi's smiling face and freezes. While she was still idling, Megumi lunges out and takes a bite out of Kurumi's arm before she can escape. Upon hearing about potential medicine within the basement, Miki takes Kurumi's shovel and heads down, in hopes of curing Kurumi. Miki enters the basement room and comes face to face with Megumi. As she begins to sweat in fear, Megumi lets out a horrid scream which terrifies Miki, sending her running out of the room. As she slides under the shutters, Megumi was stuck on the other side and idles, temporarily. Miki then makes her acquaintances with Megumi saying she was new to the School Living Club and that the others spoke highly of her (Megumi), and that she is sure Megumi would never have wanted to hurt any of them. She then assures her that they're all doing fine, telling her the things that make each of them so wonderful. Megumi begins crawling out and then grabs Miki's ankle, terrifying and saddening her. Miki then asks her to rest well, raises the shovel, and kills her. Quotes Appellation Relationships Yuki Takeya : Megumi, as the only adult left, cared deeply for Yuki. Even though they were student and teacher, both called each other by first names. (Note: in Japan, it is common for students and teachers to call each other by last names, which shows that the two had close bond.) Even before the outbreak, Yuki was very fond of Megumi, and Megumi also helped Yuki with her studies after school. When Megumi sacrificed herself, Yuki created illusions about Megumi. This may be that Yuki is unconsciously being aware of the situation around her, thus imagining a person to protect both her and her fantasy. This manifests itself in Megumi, a person who Yuki saw as a protector. Even after Miki took Megumi down, Yuki continues to believe that Megumi, is alive and well through her illusions. However, after leaving the school, Yuki has seemingly abandoned her delusions of Megumi. However, when Yuki was feeling down she made a illusion of Megumi again,Chapter 46, page 12 albeit for the last time, which shows how dear Megumi was, and still is for Yuki. Kurumi Ebisuzawa : Megumi would blame herself because Kurumi always did the hard job in the school (fighting off zombies). She would also feel bad of herself because of this since she didn't want Kurumi to get injured, as her student. Before the outbreak, Kurumi felt like Megumi was the only person she can talk about her feelings. Right of way, questioning "Or why I feel the way I do around him?" When Kurumi met Megumi, zombified in the basement, she was unable to kill her due to their close relationship in the past. Kurumi, as well as Yuki and Yuuri, thought that Megumi was a very good teacher. Yuuri Wakasa : Megumi and Yuuri formed the School Life Club together, as it was their idea. Yuuri also said that Megumi is a very good teacher, but gave too much homework. Megumi also cared for Yuuri, and she also seemed to trust her as she gave the title to her as the president of the School Life Club. Before leaving the school, Yuuri saw a vision of Megumi smiling at her, probably since it was like a reminder that Megumi was always there for them.Episode 12 Trivia * means "blessing" and is a combination of 佐 sa meaning "help" and 倉 kura meaning "warehouse". Sakura can also mean “cherry blossom.” * Megu-nee's Diary was released as a bonus chapter (Chapter 0) in the fourth volume. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased